


No wonder Keith has trust issues

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Just cause the poor paladins did not consent to see that shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Very low key lancelot, Voyeurism, Wow I just realized the timeline is super messed up, ill probably go back later and fix that, kind of, very very low key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The paladins do more mind melding training, in order to become more open with each other. But some people are accidentally a little too open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i never write smut also this is unedited FORgivE mE

"All right, paladins." Coran announced, standing in the center of the circle that the rest of the group had formed. "Since you are now in new lions, excluding pidge and hunk, I believe it is well past overdue that we have a bit of bonding, yes?"

Pidge sighed. "Excluding Hunk and me? So why do we have to be here?"

Hunk nodded in agreement. The yellow paladin was eager to take a long awaited nap at that moment. 

"That is a good question number 5!" Coran twirled his mustache, to the groups chagrin. "You have a new leader, as well as second in command. It would do you well to adjust to these new accommodations on an intimate, or spiritual level, per se."

"Okay, great." Keith replied sarcastically. "Can we get this over with?"

"Got somewhere you need to be, mullet?" The new 'second in command' questioned. 

Keith scoffed. "One, I don't see how that's any of your business, and two-"

"Alright, let's start! Shall we?" Allura forced a smile and put the mind melding head piece on, the rest of them following soon after. 

"Now, I suppose I should explain how this will work. Since you've already formed voltron, our goal here is not simply that, but to create a powerful bond of trust between you all." 

Coran stepped away from the circle. "You will see a more in depth perspective of each others memories. You'll see what I mean in a moment. Remember to keep your minds completely open." He made his way to the control panel, and all the paladins closed their eyes in waiting. 

Suddenly, they were on a beach. 

A tired looking man was digging into the sand, creating a foot deep hole. Surrounding him were two young children, clambering onto the women behind him, who was setting up the beach chairs. 

The man stuck an umbrella pole into the hole he made, covered it up with sand, and packed it down tightly. 

"Papa, I wanna go to the water. The sand is too hot!"

A girl with pig tails tugged on the mans shorts, desperately. 

"Go ask your uncle if he'll take you."

The two children ran with surprising speed, and suddenly the vision went black. 

"Mierda! Lucia, you got sand in my eye!"

A giggle sounded through the darkness, and eventually, the young girl could be seen once more. 

"Can you take us bogey boarding, Lance?"

Lance smiled and grabbed the young girls hand. "Are you coming too, Marco?"

The young boy nodded frantically, and grabbed the teens hand. 

They made their way down to the water, hissing at the heat of the sand beneath them, and sighing with relief when their feet met the cool ocean. 

"Can we go far out?" Lucia looked up at her uncle. 

He shook his head. "Not today. There's a strong current. Let's go play in the shallow pools though, okay? No chance of being swept out to sea there..."

The image faded away, leaving behind an echo of laughter and faint splashes. 

They were back in the training room, suddenly. Though lance, with his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face, was likely still in Cuba, playing with his niece and nephew. Though, the mind melder had nothing to do with it. 

"That was nice." Hunk grinned. 

"Yeah, I kinda wanna visit Veradera beach, now."

Lance beamed with pride. "You should. It's amazing there. Boardwalks, curly fries, beautiful blue water..." Lance closed his eyes again, and sighed longingly. 

"Who's turn is it now?" Keith asked seemingly impatient, but there was no denying the soothed look on his face. 

"I'm glad you asked, number 4. Since you volunteered-"

"I didn't volunteer."

Coran cleared his throat. "Well, too bad." He clicked a button, and everyone's vision went black once more. 

"Remember," Corans voice was faint. "Keep your minds COMPLETELY open."

...

Labored breathing made it's way to the paladins ears, though no sight had entered their eyes yet. 

A tickle on their sides was felt suddenly, and surprisingly. The touch moved to their upper back, and nails were clawing into the skin. 

A quiet moan filled the paladins ears, and then an image smacked them in the face. 

Lotor, former enemy, and current hesitant ally, was leaning over him, with a remarkable lack of clothing. 

It was then that they collectively felt the sensation... down there. 

It was clear to them that this memory was of Lotor and Keith having sex. 

Slapping sounds filled the air, progressively getting faster, causing the breathing to grow even louder. Keith let out a wanton moan, and arched his back in pleasure. 

A sharp pain was felt in his neck, then his body filled with endorphins. His eyes went half lidded as Lotor marked him, all the while still pounding into him, making him his own-

A loud clattering noise filled their ears, notifying them that someone had taken their headpiece off, and the image shattered. 

They were back in the training room once again, this time with much less soothing looks on their faces. 

Lance had his mouth gaped in shock, Hunk looked absolutely scandalized, Pidge cringed in disgust, Allura looked sickly pale, and Keith-

Keith sat there unmoving, with his eyes wide as saucers. Before anyone could put a word in, he cringed in humiliation, and stood up, hastily walking out of the room. 

The rest of the team remained silent, unable to think of words to say. 

Coran walked over cautiously and and inquired, "What? Did something happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second part because
> 
> Yes

Keith had been hiding in his room for the better part of an hour. 

During those agonizing 60 minutes he thought about how he was going to end his life. He could open up the doors and let the cold, unmerciful void suck him into obliteration. 

That would have to do, because there was no way in hell he could EVER face his team again. 

Nope. No more saving the universe for Keith. He was going to stay in his room until he died of starvation. That would be more kind than what awaited him once he walked out the door. 

Of course, no one had come knocking yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

"Keith?"

Oh god. 

Too late to kill himself. 

"Hey... uh, can we come in?"

Keith stayed silent, and prayed to the angels that they would just leave him alone. 

"I don't think he's going to answer."

"Then let's break down the door."

Keith had never been so terrified to hear pidges voice. 

"Hyah!"

Hunk barreled through the open door, with Pidge trailing behind. They were greeted by the sight of an empty room. Pidge scoffed in bafflement. 

"Where the hell is he-"

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps furiously trying to get away. 

"LANCE, GET HIM."

Lance took off in the direction that the fleeing boy had gone.   
There was an obvious strength gap between the two boys, but what lance lacked in strength, he made up for in speed. In which case, came in handy while trying to nab Keith. 

"Gotcha!" Lance shouted, holding Keith around his midsection. 

"NO! LET ME DOWN, LANCE!"

"Why? So you can go find Lotor, and you two can go at eachother like rabbits again? Don't think so, mullet."

Keith elbowed and fought against the lanky boy, but he was eventually outnumbered when the rest of the team caught up to them. Finally, lance released him. 

He knew better than to make another run for it. Instead, he closed his eyes, and willed for this all to be a dream. 

"So, Mr. horny pants, how long have you been sleeping with the enemy?"

Keith's eyes shot open. He didn't even consider how it might look that he was having sex with their mortal enemy's fucking son. Idiot. 

He kept his mouth shut, and determinedly avoided everyone's eyes. 

"Yeah, and since when have you been gay?!"

"That is so not the point lance."

"The point," Allura stepped towards the humiliated boy. "Is that something has been happening that we desperately need to be filled in on. How long has this been going on? Did he pressure you? What made you think that this was even remotely acceptable!?"

"Enough! Okay?" Keith ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "No, he didn't pressure me, I never assumed it was acceptable, and..." he bit his lip. "It's been going on for a few months now."

Allura narrowed her eyes. "How could you do this?"

Keith looked at his feet. "It just sort of happened."

"How does something like that 'sort of happen!?' Give me the truth, Keith. No more vague answers."

Keith swallowed and looked up at his teammates. Allura and pidge looked skeptical, and slightly betrayed, meanwhile, lance and Hunk seemed incredibly embarrassed. 

He sighed. "Okay. It started a few months ago..."

~~~  
(Three months ago)

Keith stalked angrily down the hallways of the castle of lions. He had just gone through an entire three hour meeting, sitting across from Lotor, the exiled galran prince. Normally, he could tolerate the bratty man, but for some reason, he had decided to be more irritating that day. 

He kept staring at Keith, and when he would finally look back, Lotor would give a devious, knowing smirk. He sat through three hours of the mans baffling signals, and now Keith was desperate for a break. 

"Where are you going, my little pet?"

Keith stopped in his tracks. 

A chuckle came from the man who seemed a bit closer than he was a moment ago. 

Keith whirled around in a flash, and had Lotor pinned to the wall, with a blade to his throat. 

"Ha!" Lotor let out a breathy exclamation, as he peered down at the man. "You are a feisty little warrior, aren't you?"

Keith was not amused, and made that very much clear by pressing the blade deeper into his neck. 

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your ally?"

He stared at lotors face for a moment, then begrudgingly let go of him. 

Between that second and the next, Keith was suddenly the one pinned against the wall, with a hand wrapped around his throat. 

Lotor trailed his fingers upon the shorter mans neck. "Hmmm." He seemed to be in deep thought. 

"What am I going to do with you?"

Keith closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth. He knew he couldn't trust the bastard. 

Said bastard trailed his sharp nails down Keith's collarbone. 

"I don't appreciate being threatened."  
Lotor let his gaze move up and down Keith's body, studying the man breathing heavily before him.   
"I suppose I'll have to punish you,"

He leaned in close to Keith's ear, letting his lips brush ever so slightly against it. "Little red."

Keith gasped in pain as he felt fangs sink into neck. He clutched onto lotors shoulders in shock, and fell against the man. 

Suddenly, a feeling of euphoria erupted in Keith's senses, coming from his neck. Endorphins trickled into his system, making him feel as though he was high. He gasped for air, and accidentally let out a small moan. 

Lotor unlatched himself from Keith's neck, his lips dripping with blood. He wiped it onto his wrist, and placed a finger beneath Keith's chin. 

"The feeling you're experiencing," Lotor whispered. "It comes from a toxin in my saliva. When I bit you..."   
He stroked Keith's bleeding neck. "Some of them entered you."

Keith's eyes were half lidded, and he struggled to see clearly. Yes, obviously there was something in Lotors damn saliva. "Was that meant to be my punishment?" 

Lotor looked at Keith in confusion. His confusion increased when Keith leaned into lotors personal space. 

"Because, if so, I must say, you do not live up to your expectations."

Lotor narrowed his eyes at Keith. His lip slowly curled, in the devious way that it did when he was about to do something of questionable morals. 

"I apologize, pet. Let me make it up to you."

Finally, lotors soft lips met Keith's in haste. 

His tongue danced in the shorter mans mouth, eliciting small noises from him, causing Lotor to press closer to him. 

A hand came up to caress Keith's cheek. He returned the favor by digging his nails into lotors undersuit. 

Keith was then hoisted up against the wall, and Lotors tongue switched from sucking on Keith's mouth to sucking on his neck. 

Keith threw his head back, and fought the urge to groan. 

Back at the garrison, the farthest he had ever gotten was some chaste kisses with a few girls he didn't really like. He always wondered why it was always so hyped up. 

Now he knew. 

Keith was so lost in thought, he didn't realizing Lotor was unclothing, until his pants were nearly off. 

"What are you doing?"

Lotor groaned and slid his hands under Keith's thighs. "I'm going to fuck you."

Keith bit his tongue. "In the hallway?"

Lotor pulled back and stared Keith in the eye. "Yes."

Keith stared back in awe. Then he nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. 

He helped Lotor take off the rest of his clothes, then stopped when he saw the other mans dick. 

It looked pretty much human, except for it being purple and all. Oh, and the size was much, much bigger. 

Keith blinked, and pursed his lip in determination. 

He grabbed the other mans cock experimentally. This caused Lotor to groan and slam his palm against the wall, and dig his other hand into Keith's bicep. 

Keith stroked him to full erectness, which didn't take long, until his dick was slick with precome. 

"How are you so wet?" Keith asked without shame. 

Lotor laughed and grabbed Keith's wrist. "It is in my genetics. Now, little red, shall you prepare yourself, or shall I?"

Keith looked Lotor dead in the eye, with a stoic expression. He placed three fingers on lotors lips, and awaited entry. Once he was granted such, he allowed Lotor to slick his fingers with saliva, in order to 'prepare himself'.

After doing so, all the while giving Lotor quite the show, he pulled the lilac skinned man in for another kiss. 

While the other ones had been fast and lust fueled, this one had been deep and passion filled. Keith, with his hands playing with lotors ivory hair, and Lotor, with his fingers delicately rubbing into Keith's hip.

"What if someone walks down the hall and sees us?" Keith let out in one breath. 

Lotor smirked, showing off a bit of his red tinged fang. "Let them. What a sight it would be."

He hiked Keith's thighs higher around his waist, and locked his ankles together. He let his hands drift to cup Keith from behind. 

"I feel I should warn you of something, love." Lotor tilted his head, contemplating Keith's perspiring face. "While I may be a gentleman..."

"I am certainly not gentle."

With that dramatic statement, he thrust himself into keith, causing said man to cry out. He threw his head back and clenched his teeth. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt his lower body tingle with electricity, something he was positive was not supposed to happen. 

"Lotor, what-" He gulped air into his lungs. "Why does it feel like that? Why does it feel so-"

"Extraordinary?" Lotor assumed confidently. "That would be the toxins in me. Not just in my saliva, pet."

Keith whimpered and dug his nails into lotors shoulder. "We need to go somewhere private." 

Lotor raised a brow. "And why is that?"

"Because if we don't, then the whole castle is going to hear just how 'extraordinary' this feels."

With his ego likely vastly boosted, Lotor carried the quaking boy into one of the empty rooms closest to them. 

Without further prompting, he threw Keith, none to gently, down onto the bed, and re entered him. 

"Fuck!" Keith bit into his hand in a poor attempt to be quieter. 

From there on there was no slow, passionate, love making. It was a raw, lust driven, pounding. 

Lotor pistoned his hips into Keith, spreading the unmistakable sound of sex throughout the room. If anyone were to walk within even 100 feet of the room, there would be no question of what was happening in there. 

Lotor groaned, digging his claws into Keith's hips, drawing blood, and another moan from the noirettes lips. The noises he was making were sure to mortify him the next morning, but in that very moment, he could give a damn if the whole castle heard them. 

Keith whined loudly and tilted his head to the side in submission. 

Lotor saw this, and growled, fucking keith harder than before, no doubt filled a dominance high. He latched his teeth into Keith's neck, though not breaking the skin this time, and sucked on the delicate skin that lay there. 

Keith knew he was about to cum, because of the telltale prickling feeling in his toes. He groaned and shut his eyes in deliriousness. 

Lotor was obviously close as well, as he was now thrusting into Keith with such ferocity that it caused the steel bed frame to slam against the wall. 

Keith bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and gripped onto lotors back for dear life, creating angry red lines across the expense of it. 

When he finally came, Lotor had to cover his mouth because he was legitimately scared that someone would hear them and come knocking. He kept his palm over the blissed out mans mouth, as he too finished. Still pumping his hips into Keith, trying to ride out his orgasm. 

Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He hadnt exerted himself this much in a long time, and his lungs were paying for it. 

Lotor rested his forehead on Keith's as they both waited to come down. He waited until the rise and fall of his chest wasn't so high before he plopped down on the bed next to the still panting man. 

Keith opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling in both amazement and regret. He had just slept with Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. 

...

"So... there was too much sexual tension between you two, and you decided the best way to solve that was to get down and dirty with each other?"

"Quiet lance." Pidge shoved the lanky boy in exasperation. 

Allura sighed, and nodded in understanding. "Okay. I get that sometimes people... give into their desires. But, Lotor? Really?"

Keith sheepishly nodded. 

"Well," Hunk clasped his hands together. "Since that's settled, how about we all grab some lunch together, what do you say?"

"Settled? What do you mean settled? Keith is getting it from the royal asshole Lotor, and probably will again very soon, and you say settled?! No, Keith needs an intervention."

Lance placed his hands on Keith's shoulders in mock support. "We understand what your going through. And you can talk to us about it if you need to."

Keith shrugged the hands away and glared at him. "Look, I did some stupid things, okay? But that doesn't change what I stand for. Lotor may be a... good distraction every once in a while, but that doesn't change who he is."

"Which is?" Allura prompted curiously. 

"He's-" Keith started. "He's the bad guy. I mean- our ally, but he's suspicious, and-" Keith stuttered and attempted to explain himself, all the while trying to hide his blushing face.

Pidge shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god. Keith has a crush. On freaking Lotor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngghhhhhhmnnnnnmmmm fukin hell shiit. This is terrible and bad and I'm sorry this is my guilty pleasure. Rough keitor is my hidden love


	3. Chapter 3

If Keith thought the last meeting they had with lotor was bad, then the only word to sum up the events of the current evening is disastrous. 

Lotors eyes plunged daggers into his skin. Throughout the whole entire meeting, nearly going on two hours, he had his eyes on Keith. A devilish grin no doubt played on his face. 

And this is the best part; Lotor didn't even know about the paladins seeing him and Keith have sex. He was just smug because it even happened. This was why Keith always made promises to himself to be quieter while fucking. 

They never held through. 

Finally, the black haired boy had enough. Two could play at that game. 

Lotor furrowed his brown in confusion and slight concern at the site of a frowning Keith. 

Said boy had his brows driven together to form a grimace, and his lip caught on his teeth. 

He shifted his hips and let a small sound escape through his throat. 

Finally, Keith looked directly into lotors eyes and released his lip from his teeth. He revealed the pale skin on his neck by tilting is head just enough so that Lotor could see. 

His ministrations definitely had the desired effect. Lotor had a flustered look in his face, and his jaw was set with minor frustration. 

"Keith, Prince Lotor, are you paying attention?"

Keith whipped his head toward the maker of the noise. It was the tribe leader of a recently freed planet of the coalition. 

"Sorry, please continue."

Lotor put on his most concentrated face, causing the tribe leader to give him a look. 

Keith resumed his staring at the ground, because he knew if he looked up even a little bit, he would see pidge giving him kissy faces. 

<>

Inevitably, after 4 hours of tirelessly arguing about various topics on the coalition, their exhaustion got the best of them. 

Keith hid himself at the scrutiny of lotors gaze. His eyes were focused solely on his neck, more specifically, the mark there. 

Like Keith, someone else at the board table had had enough. 

"Gosh, get a room you two!"

Keith froze, and Lotor raised a brow. 

"Excuse me?"

"For real. Right in front of my salad?"  
Lance deadpanned to the lilac man, despite his possible lack of knowledge on 'memes'.

Lotor leaned back in his chair and placed his gaze back on Keith, brow still raised. 

Keith looked away. 

"Look," Hunk took a deep breath and looked straight at Lotor. "We know that you and Keith have been sneaking around."

Lotor hid a delighted smirk. He practiced his sight on Keith. 

"You've told your team mates that we are bed mates? Humans are such open, odd creatures."

Hunk cheeks burned red. "We had the mind melding practice and we looked in Keith's head and apparently that's all that was in there!"

Keith closed his eyes in humiliation. 

Lotor continued to try and hide his grin from the paladins. "I see."

Lance and Allura gave eachother a look that said, in more words or less, 'oh fuck'.

"And you..." Lotor cleared his throat. "Felt this information needed to be shared in the middle of a meeting with our esteemed allies?"

Now it was Hunks turn to be embarrassed. 

<>

Keith walked as quickly as he could from the room without running, and made a b line for his room. He would never forget the look that Kolivan gave Lotor. He'd never seen the blade leader with that much anger on his face. 

Alas, though quickly he walked, he was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. 

Keith turned to see none other than Lotor: the last person he wanted to see. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Lotor sputtered with amusement. 

Keith flipped the man off, not caring whether the motion was received or not. 

"Ouch." Lotor fell into step next to the brooding boy. "That hurt. Though, perhaps not as much as your dignity hurt when your little friends saw your desire for me, hm?"

Keith spun around and pinned the infuriating man to the wall in breaking point. 

"Bite me, mother fucker." Keith growled. 

Lotor shone in excitement, and grinned. "Anything for you darling. Though, might I suggest we take this to a more private setting?"

Keith stared at the man in front of him. 

Such arrogance, pride and cunning. He was insufferable. 

Keith pulled the insufferable man down for a kiss, and pulled away, a devious glint in his eye. 

"I've always wanted to try doing it in the showers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I light up whenever I see a new comment on this story! Please leave one if you want me to continue this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly supposed to just be a one shot of Keith getting caught doing the nasty, cause I've always wanted to write that, but somehow it's turned into this... so, enjoy!

The taste of Lotor's lips never left his brain. He would lie awake at night, thinking about how he would touch him. Fantasize about the next time they would see each other. Not even just for sex, but just to see him. 

When Lotor would leave the room, all Keith could think about was those deep blue eyes surrounded by a faint gold. It almost reminded him of the sun back on earth, in a weird way. 

Keith found himself feeling...safe around the man. It was ridiculous considering the circumstances, but it was true. 

So, when he and the exiled prince had met up that night, the shorter boy decided to take things slowly. 

"Mmmm." Lotor hummed, his lips merely a brush away from Keith's. "I have missed you, little red."

Keith swallowed the words with another kiss. 

"I still don't know why you call me that." Keith sighed pleasantly as Lotor nibbled at his ear. "I'm not the red paladin anymore. I don't even pilot a lion."

Lotor chuckled, and looked down at Keith's flushed face. 

"I can sense her energy in you. The red lion." Lotor trailed his fingers lightly over Keith's stomach, a whisper of a touch. "The black lion as well. But, I can tell you have a deep connection with the red one, hm?"

Keith looked away. 

"...Yes."

Lotor nodded smugly and continued to kiss the man beneath him. 

Finally, Keith closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the taste of his lips. 

~~~

Sweat dripped down Keith's forehead from excursion. His fingers gripped tightly into lotors white locks. He needed a hold something, anything to keep him grounded. 

Lotor stared into Keith's eyes, not breaking contact. He supposed it should've been weird, but it wasn't. In fact, it was drawing up emotions in both of the men. 

Keith pulled Lotor's hair tighter as he came close to finishing.

Lotor got on his knees and began fucking Keith harder. At this angle, Lotor could see Keith's entire body. The thin, but adamantly muscular arms. His beautiful, slightly hairy, legs. He could even watch as he entered Keith over and over. From this view, Lotor could get the whole picture. 

Keith groaned as he came, clenching around Lotor's dick even tighter, causing the latter man to come soon after. 

Lotor gently rested his body onto Keith's panting one, in place of collapsing on the poor man. 

He brushed the sweaty whisps from Keith's forehead, and leaned in to kiss it. 

Keith closed his eyes. 

"Open your eyes, love. I cannot see their beauty whilst they're closed."

Keith looked up at him. Lotor tilted his head in contemplation. His eyes fluttered, begging lotor for sleep, but he could not look at Keith if he was not awake, could he?

Keith could tell the prince was sleepy. (Prince Lotor. The heir to the Galra empire was sleepy.)

Keith laughed softly at Lotors attempt to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep if you're tired. Please." 

Lotor hesitated, then nodded at Keith's request, lying down beside him. 

Keith moved onto his side so he could look at Lotor. Like him, Keith was also quite tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep until he was sure that Lotor had. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a strange need to protect him. 

It didn't take long for Lotor's breathing to even out, after he had curled into a blanket covered ball.

Keith suppressed his laughter, and instead smiled at the man next to him, and his adorableness. 

Keith slowly let his eyes shut and found himself thinking out loud. 

"Maybe I do have a crush on Lotor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden burst of inspiration this morning lmao. The tags have been updated!

"My, my. Someone is eager tonight."

Keith shut up the man he was on the lap of with a long, deep kiss. He was ravenous for Lotor, almost as though he could never be sated. 

For the past couple of days, something odd had been going on. He had been drawn to Lotor much more than usual. He had chalked it up to admitting to himself his feelings for Lotor. But, now, with the two of them kissing, limbs entangled once more, Keith felt that urgency burning in him like an instinct. He knew something was up. 

He inhaled lotors scent, dipping his face into the crevice of his neck, and exhaled in pleasure. 

"Keith..." Lotor didn't make a move to stop him, but there was some caution in the mans words.

Keith ignored him and took in the delicious scent once again. 

Lotor sighed and curled his lip slightly. "Are my pheromones affecting you that much?"

Keith froze and pulled back. 

"What?"

Lotor sat up, holding Keith's hips in place so he wouldn't be jostled too much. 

"Is your species unfamiliar with this, my pet?"

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. "Unfamiliar with what?"

Lotor placed a finger on the curve of Keith's ear, and gently tucked the stray strand behind it. He looked up at the confused man before him, and smiled. 

"Galra go through cycles. Where they are more fertile. More likely to breed. It seems..." Lotor trailed his knuckles down Keith's throats and let his palms fall on his shoulders. "That you have been enticed by mine."

Keith still didn't lose the confused look on his face, so he continued. 

"It's a gray area of course, considering you are only part Galra. Your dominant traits seem to be human, but, like me, you most likely have the instinct in you."

It was lotors turn to furrow his brows. "Though, it is quite unusual how you are reacting to this. Another male would normally become territorial of his space. More prone to aggression."

Keith shook his head in disbelief. "I don't get it. That's not how I feel at all. In fact, quite the opposite, I've actually been wanting to be closer to you."

Lotor hummed. "That is quite the conundrum." He pressed a delicate kiss to Keith's neck. "One that we can discuss later, ideally?"

Keith pushed the larger man away in exasperation. "No. Tell me about these 'cycles' you mentioned."

~~~

 

"So you're saying I'm a... potato? What the fuck does that mean!?"

Lotor sighed. "No, you silly thing, I said you are most likely a purtător. Completely different pronunciation, thank you very much."

Keith shook his head. "Then what does that mean?"

"You are a carrier, in a sense. You hold the genes of a Galra bearer, but since you are male, I am guessing you cannot actually conceive."

Keith stared at Lotor in utter bafflement. "How the hell did that happen?"

He shrugged. "It's not unheard of, though more occurring in half breeds. I suppose that is the most logical explanation."

Keith nodded slowly. "...So what does that make you?"

"Dătător. The other half of the purtător."

"So... basically just girl and boy."

Lotor chuckled. "If only it were that simple. Our bodies evolved over the past 100,000... years?" Lotor looked to him in confirmation, and Keith nodded. "A large part of the Galra population is infertile. Unable to reproduce. A purtător is quite valuable to the empire. If they ever had their sights on you while you were in your cycle, you would most certainly be captured. Made a top priority for the empire."

Keith shivered at the thought. "But I thought you said I couldn't... conceive. Since I'm a guy."

"It's unlikely." Lotor confirmed. "But not impossible."

Keith sighed and shook his head. "I really don't think so."

"No matter." Lotor gave Keith a devious look. "Besides, there are other, more important things on our agenda for today."

Keith scoffed and accepted the kiss that Lotor gave him. He climbed back into his lap, and began rolling his hips against his groin. 

Lotor groaned and secured his fingers into Keith's hair, pulling slightly. 

Despite all of their talk, Keith still felt off about something. He had an intense desire to make Lotor his. To mark him as his own. 

He yanked lotors hair, causing a yelp to come out of the prince, and tilting his neck to the side. 

Lotor looked at him expectantly, as if already knowing what Keith wanted- no, needed.

Keith gave into his desire and latched his teeth into lotors neck, surprised when he was immediately hit with the taste of something akin to a delicious, savory pastry. He wanted more, so he began to suck harder, pulling the prince closer to him in an effort to gain what he wanted. 

"Careful little one, if you keep going like this you will quite literally bleed me dry. 

Keith immediately pulled away and looked at the wound he had created on the conjuncture between lotors neck and shoulder. 

There was blood smeared everywhere. 

Keith shook his head in disgust. "No... no I didn't mean to-"

"Calm yourself. Hey! Shhh be calm little red."

Keith placed a finger on his lip and pulled away to find exactly what he had expected. 

"How?!"

Lotor took Keith's hands and held them in his own, soothing the boy instantly. 

"This is natural, Keith." He rarely used the mans given name. "Galra have scent glands on our necks. Mates will often bite eachother to mark the other as their own. This is perfectly normal, and can be quite pleasurable actually, as you know."

Keith looked up. "Mates?"

Lotor groaned and fell back against the pillows. "Oh, you ask so many question, Iubirea mea."

"What does that mean?"

Lotor gave him an unamused look. 

"Sorry. Just answer the second one. The first one is mostly self explanatory."

Lotor raised a brow. "Oh I beg to differ. Do you know how mating rituals work in the empire?"

Keith gave him a disgusted look. 

Lotor snickered and lifted his arms to rest behind his head. "Nothing that vulgar, you nuca." Keith opened his mouth to ask for a translation. "It means nut. You are a nut. Anywho, mating rituals are similar to marriage, but on a more spiritual leve. More intimate."

Keith listened intently as Lotor explained the jist of Galra mates, patiently waiting to ask his questions. 

"Typically, one would keep their mate for life, but it doesn't always happen like that. On Daibazaal, it was actually-"

Lotor cut himself off, all hint of light stripped from his face.

Keith frowned. He didn't doubt that talking about his lost planet was extremely tough for him. But Keith was terrible at comforting people. All he could do was go with his instinct. 

Instead of using words to soothe, Keith used his fingers. Lightly drawing invisible designs on lotors skin, anywhere he could find. 

Keith didn't make a noise when that same hand was suddenly gripped tightly. 

He looked up at Lotor and didn't break eye contact. Unspoken words passed between them, drifting through the air, sending Lotor peaceful thoughts. 

'You can trust me' Keith's eyes said. 

'I know' lotors said back. 'That's what scares me'

Keith pulled Lotor to his chest. 

The larger man sat there stunned. Not once in the last 10,000 years had Lotor been hugged so tenderly, if at all. 

Lotor wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy, and inhaled his soothing scent. 

"You know," Keith whispered into Lotors ear. "I think we still have a little unfinished business."

Keith pointed to the erection that Lotor was sporting. 

"Ah, that." Lotor bit his lip. "That can wait."

Keith couldn't stop the smile uncontrollably spreading on his face. 

"Aș vrea să nu te iubesc." Lotor whispered to Keith under his breath. 

Keith made a mental note to figure out what that meant. "I don't know what you just said, but you better not be calling me a nut again."

Lotor whole heartedly laughed, and squeezed Keith even tighter, letting the two men lie still on the princes luxury bed, in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops looks like they aren't just in it for the sex.

"Stop! I need to get to the observation deck- cut it out!"

Keith laughed at the man gripping his hips, refusing to let him leave. 

Lotor was hell bent on keeping his partner in bed for some post coital cuddling. "I'll be damned if I let you walk out of this room without another kiss."

Keith grinned at Lotor, rolling his eyes at the mans goofiness. He granted him his wish, placing a kiss directly on Lotors semi swollen lips. 

He pulled Keith closer, to kiss him deeper, and ended up dragging him back into bed. On accident, of course. 

\---

Keith strode into the command room, adjusting his armor slightly, praying it wasn't still askew. He would be meeting with the most important leaders of the planets they were allied with. There was a select few that the team trusted, and they scarcely were able to gather in one space. 

"Keith, you are late." Allura smiled through gritted teeth. "We have already begun."

"Sorry, what'd I miss?" He sat down at the table, all the while earning a few judgey looks. 

Shiro gave him an exasperated, but friendly, smile. "We were talking about a compromise between the coalition members. Kolivan suggested it would be immensely helpful if we all learned some of the Galra language." 

Allura nodded. "I agree, it would be beneficial to be able to decipher the enemy's code." She then winced and turned her gaze to Kolivan. "That is, Zarkon and his followers, of course."

Kolivan didn't give a second thought to the unintended insult. "Not only that, but it would help to better communicate with less educated blades. Some of them do not speak the vernacular language."

"Are any opposed?" Allura waited in silence for someone to speak up, if need be. No one did. 

"Then its settled." Shiro grinned diplomaticly. "We will begin learning the Galra language."

Pidge spoke up. "I already know most of it."

"Me too." Lance interjected. "I mean, not most of it. I know some. Pidge forced me into it."

Pidge grinned triumphantly. 

"I actually know a little bit too..." Keith looked around the table. "Lotor said a couple things to me in Galra, and I memorized them."

Hunk made an impressed noise. "Good for you, I never thought you would be in the overachievers club."

Keith narrowed his brows and readied a retort, but was stopped by a snickering voice. 

"And you thought lance would be in that club?"

Hunk and pidge laughed together as Keith and lance fumed silently. 

"Well I think it's great that you've already attempted to essentially integrate into their culture. Especially you, Keith." Shiro gave him a knowing smile. "What have you learned so far."

Keith bit his lip. "Well, there's nuca, which Lotor likes to call me. And there's frumoasa. I think that means exquisite or something."

Pidge snickered at the silly word, nuca. She wondered how he learned the word nut. 

"And there's this phrase he said to me awhile ago, I still don't know what it means. 'Aș vrea să nu te iubesc' I believe."

Keith was not prepared for the stunned look on pidges face, and the suspicious look on Kolivans. 

"And who said this to you?" Kolivan replied as stoic as ever. 

Pidge giggled, she knew exactly who had said it to him. 

"Lotor."

Lance went red in the face, and Pidge burst out laughing. 

"Oh god, what does it mean?" Keith braced himself for a sexual innuendo, or an equally inappropriate anecdote. 

"Well, it has an iffy direct translation, but less literally, it means, 'I wish I didn't love you.'"

Keith stilled. 

He swore that his heart basically stopped in that moment. He didn't see the irritated Kolivan. Nor the giggling paladins, even the confused allies. All he could see was stars as his vision started fogging up. 

Without a word, he stood up and ran out of the room. 

\---

Lotor looked up from his lounging position to see Keith flying through the door, furiously peeling off his armor. 

"Well, well. Someone couldn't keep their hands to them self-"

Lotor was cut off by an intense pair of lips nearly swallowing him whole. He moaned into it and pulled Keith into his lap, holding the red paladin closely. 

Keith let all of the emotions he had been feeling over the last several months overflow, and he poured them into his kiss. 

And all in one breath, after basically portraying his thoughts into actions on lotors lips, he let the words fall out of his mouth. 

"Things would be so much easier if I hadn't met you."

Lotor pulled away from Keith and slowly gave him an extraordinarily shocked look. Keith continued talking before he got the wrong idea. 

"I feel the same way. You know, what you said before?"

Lotor silently gaped at Keith as he slowly unbuttoned Lotors shirt. 

"Aș vrea să nu te iubesc."

Keith looked directly into Lotors terrified eyes, peering into his soul. 

"But I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited of course. We die like men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has waited many days to see his lover. And now that the time has come... so has he ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That innuendo tho

A gasp was ripped from Keith's throat as he was thrown against the wall. 

His lover pressed against him, eager to relieve him of his clothing and get him naked. He had already half accomplished this, having already unzipped Keith's BoM suit. 

Keith mewled as his erection was slightly grazed by Lotors gentle hand. Every single touch sent a burst of electricity to his brain, telling him to please Lotor as he had pleased Keith. 

Lotor pulled the man in for a long sought after kiss.

"I've waited many days to be able to touch you again." Lotor pulled the suit down Keith's hips and settled on his knees, looking up at him. "If I'm ever away from you for that long again I may off myself in sorrow."

Keith let out a breathy laugh. "It was only a week."

Lotor shrugged. "Felt like ages."

He promptly went silent in favor of taking Keith into his mouth. 

Said man moaned, his knees buckling to keep him from collapsing. His finger threaded through lotors hair, careful not to pull. 

Lotor amused himself with Keith's dick until the tightness in his trousers became uncomfortable. 

He came back up to give Keith a kiss, and was laughingly refused. He gave Lotor a disgusted face. 

"You just had my dick in your mouth, I'm not gonna kiss you."

Lotor rolled his eyes and began kissing the boys neck grumpily. 

"Don't pout." Keith pulled Lotor back to his face. "You know I love kissing you. But I really don't wanna taste myself on your lips."

Lotor gave a mischievous smile, leaving Keith feeling cautious. "Really? Because the taste is rather exquisite, love. I'm sure you would love it..."

He trailed off his sentence, leaning closer to the mans lips, this time with Keith more enticed. 

When they did kiss, it felt like more than just sex. It was Lotor telling Keith that he truly did miss him while he was gone. And now that he was back, he couldn't get enough of him. 

Keith sighed stupidly, resting his forehead against Lotors. "I love you..."

Lotor smiled small, almost shyly, and pulled back to look Keith in the face. He tucked a strand of hair behind Keith's ear and cupped his now red cheeks. 

"I love you too, little red."

Keith grinned and wrapped his arms around the blushing man, pressing his lips against him once more. 

"Oh, and for the record," Keith brushed lotors nose with his own. "I missed you too."

~

"Fuck! Oh god..."

Keith bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and clenched his eyes shut with the same tanner. 

The force with which Lotor was plummeting his dick into him made him jerk back and forth like a rag doll. 

Clearly Lotor wasn't lying when he said he missed Keith, because his hips moved so aggressively that, if Keith didn't know any better, he'd think it was hate sex. 

But god was it anything but. 

Keith screamed in pleasure as Lotor hit his spot dead with on every single thrust. The man was tempted to kiss the wailing boy, but was dissuaded by his desire to hear more of the delicious noises coming out of his mouth. 

Nails dug into Keith's hips, no doubt leaving bruises for weeks to come. He returned the favor by grasping onto Lotors shoulder blades for dear life. 

"No matter how many times I bed you, you still feel so unbelievably tight." Lotor snarled into Keith's ear. 

Keith keened at the praise, arching his back for the man. 

"Such a good boy..." Lotor continued his powerful thrusts, gazing on Keith's face in awe. "So beautiful..."

"So are you..." Keith gasped out, desperately clinging to Lotor like he was his life support. 

They finally finished together, collapsing onto the bed a sweating, panting mess. 

Lotor looked over at the blushing Keith, and turned towards him. "By the way..."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really been struck with inspiration to update this. As you can probably tell, there's no fucking plot. So it's pretty much just porn and fluff lol. I will 100% need to let out my emotions on here once season 5 comes out next month.  
> Anyway, happy Valentine's Day ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Keith get jiggy with it in public.

"Keith... you good?"

The black paladin looked over at the man in question. The boy was clenching his jaw and clutching desperately onto his silver ware. 

"I'm good." Keith nodded. 

Shiro raised a brow, but continued with his breakfast. 

Keith, however, was afraid he would choke if he continued eating. His constant hitches of breath were a choking hazard in itself. 

Why was Keith spazzing out, you ask? Because he was getting a handy from his space boyfriend. 

Lotor could happily eat his food goo, because no one was pawing at his dick. 

Keith bit his lip and put down the silverware, choosing to dig his fingers into the chair instead. 

~

A similar incident occurred later that day. 

They were at a celebratory party on a small, recently freed planet. Most people were chatting and dancing, some were at the food bar. Keith and Lotor were leaning up against the wall with a few blades, shiro, and eventually lance. 

"Of course you would be the one kid hanging at the outskirts of a party. You're such a loner, man." Lance mocked Keith. 

"F-fuck off, lance." The boy replied shakily. 

In truth, there was a very different reason why he was not in the center of the party. Considering the fact that it would be inappropriate to be around many people with Lotors hand down the back of Keiths suit, fucking him with his fingers. 

The suit did little to hide his erection, so he had to clasp his hands in front of himself. A feeble attempt. 

Even if no one could see his erection, someone would be bound to notice the way his thighs trembled and his breaths were short. 

Or, in this case, someone noticing that Lotors left hand was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey, hands where I can see them mr. grabby!" Lance cried out. 

Keiths eyes widened as Lotor smirked. 

"Okay."

The boy grunted as all four of the fingers inside him were roughly pulled out. 

"Jesus Christ, you two are like fucking rabbits. You are literally the last people in the universe that I'd think would show PDA." Lance made a disgusted face. 

Keith grabbed Lotors arm and ran before he could see the no doubt terrifying looks on Kolivan and Shiro's faces. 

He dragged him outside into the hallway and gave him an incredulous look. 

"What the heck? Why would you finger me in a room full of people? And what was with that stunt you pulled at breakfast? You're acting like a dog in heat!"

Lotor gave Keith a blank look. He was silent while he waited for Keith to face palm. 

"Oh." The boy looked down at his feet. "You're going through a...cycle or whatever?"

Lotor rolled his eyes. "Indeed, little red. I apologize for imposing on you, but, honestly, I just could not resist."

Keith felt himself blush at his next thought. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it..."

Lotor raised a brow and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeAvE mE a CoMmEnT


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small klance ahead. Don't read if you don't like the pairing. Don't worry, Lotor and Keith are still very much in love.

Keith had never thought he'd be one for exhibitionism, but he had to admit. Seeing people come outside the festivities room, hearing the thudding and moaning from behind the post? That was hot. 

From this far on he had relied fully on the idea that no one would come to look and see who the happy couple was. That wasn't the goal. Having people hear him was where the thrill came from. 

Keith moaned at the throbbing heat inside him, pounding in and out of him. His fingers scratched down Lotors back, drawing blood and causing Lotor to groan. He pulled Keith closer to him. 

Keith whined at the sensation of being fucked into the wall. His eyes had slipped shut in ecstasy, his mouth in an o shape. 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing a few meters away. 

The first thing he noticed was the boner in this persons pants. The second thing he noticed was the blue armor. The third thing he noticed was two wide ocean colored eyes and chestnut brown hair. 

Lance. 

Normally his first instinct would be to shout and cover himself up, but this wasn't normal. He was being more affected by Lotors cycle than he had previously thought. 

The mere image of lance getting hot and bothered by Keith getting wrecked sent the boy into a blazing mess. 

His moans grew louder as Lotor began fucking with an uneven pace. Keith's eyes stayed locked with Lance's, who was palming himself through his clothes. Suddenly, he had the idea to put on a show for Lance. 

He bounced harder on Lotors cock still looking at Lance, biting his lip. 

He hadn't ever seen lance the way he was now, and frankly Keith was quite attracted to him. 

But he also wasn't a bad boyfriend. 

He leaned into Lotors ear and whispered. "Looks like someone wanted to watch."

Lotor didn't bother to look back. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you've been putting on such a provocative display?"

Keith let out a breathy moan. "I can't help myself. Knowing that someone is watching you fuck me makes me hot." 

Lotor growled lustfully and fucked harder. "Who is it, may I ask?"

"Lance!" Keith cried out as he came, squeezing his thighs together. 

Lotor snickered and started getting closer to his own orgasm. "I suppose that answers my question."

When Keith opened his eyes, he saw a red faced lance, panting for breath. 

The front of his suit was wet with cum. 

~

"This doesn't change anything, right? We're still rivals. I still hate you."

Keith nodded half heartedly and lance continued. 

"Besides, it's not like this is the first time I've witnessed you getting fucked." Lance crossed his arms. 

"Oh really?" Keith countered. "Well isnt it the first time you've jacked off to me getting fucked?"

Lance blinked, and looked away. 

"...Wait. You've jerked off to me before?"

Lances face was comparable to a tomato. "There's not a lot of masturbation material in space, Keith! The whole mind melding thing was the closest I've gotten to porn since we've been up here!"

"Besides." Lance smirked. "You got off to me getting off to you."

It was Keith's turn to blush. "No I didn't."

Lance stepped a bit closer. "Uh huh. So you didn't scream my name once your blew your load?" 

Keith bit his lip. Lance's face was inches from his own. 

His lips were soft, and smelled like lemon, no doubt from his lip balm. That boy and his beauty routines. 

Keith swallowed hard in his throat as lance placed a hand on his thigh, close to the danger zone. 

Soon, their noses were touching and Keith could feel Lances breath touch his face. 

The two jumped from each other at the sound of foot steps.

"Oh please, don't stop. It was just getting good..."

Lotor sat down in the chair across from his and Keith's bed. He smiled and gestured to the boys. "Continue."

Lance looked back at the raven haired boy, about to possibly excuse himself from the room, when he got sight of Keith staring at his lips. For the millionth time that night, the two men locked eyes. 

And things exploded from then on. 

Lance crashed his lips into Keith's, immediately tasting cherry, and moaned into the wet cavern of Keith's mouth. 

The pair were conjoined together, skinny limbs knocking together as they fought to remove the others shirts. 

Keith trailed his lips across lances chest, making little marks on the way down. 

He made his way off of the bed, and onto his knees in front of Lance. Nimble fingers traced across the bulge in Lances jeans, making him groan. 

The zipper finally came undone, and his dick was pulled out of his boxers. 

Keith's eyes widened. Weirdly enough, he'd never really seen a human dick besides his own. His mouth salivated at the sight. 

Lance gasped as Keith dove down on his cock, fully taking him into his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling and fought his body to not come immediately. 

Truth be told, lance was a virgin. He'd gotten a drunken hand job before, but he'd never gotten a blowjob, let alone full on sex. 

He closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, his gaze was fixed on Lotor, who was watching Lance get sucked off. He smiled decadently, and winked when he caught lance gaping at him. 

He couldn't stop himself from coming, straight down Keith's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klancelot, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can! It brightens my day when I see them :)


End file.
